Flame of Passion
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: Altoshipping, Dewshipping. Sequel to Love Hath No Rules. years after the death of Bianca's child, the couples have settled down and are raising their children together. what events will occur to disrupt this peace? and how will it effect our hero's and their families?
1. Chapter 1

Flame of Passion ch.1

**a/n hello my readers, it's me. I know that some of you are pretty pissed at my for how I ended 'Love Hath No Rules', but I'm here to make up for it. So let us get going on with this chapter and begin a new. Also, I would like you to know that I will not be updating as fast as usual and I will also be writing a lot of one shots, so keep your eyes a-peeled and your powdered sugar dry.**

**Four years from where we left off…**

we now currently see the three couples relaxing in their cozy little home, free of any gloom or despair. It took a two months and a lot of comfort, but Bianca was finally able to get over the death of her child. We see Latias sitting down at the table in the kitchen as she hears Ash upstairs trying to help their son get dress and then chase his daughter around her room, trying to get her. Brock and Ninetales were relaxing in the living room with Trent on Brock's knee, slightly bouncing up and down. Latios was relaxing with his wife and his four year old little girl asleep in his lap, nothing could make this day any better, that's when the door to the home knocked and Ash was coming down the stairs to answer it. When he opened the door, he got a surprise he never thought he would see "Mom?" Ash asked confused as his mother smiled and hugged her son.

"hello, honey" she said as she let go of her son and walked in, being greeted by everyone in the room. She sat down next to Latias on the couch as she looked at Chad and Jewel running around, playing while Trent is sleeping in Ninetales fur. "Latios how's Brennan?" she asked as she saw Latios float in with his daughter on his back.

"oh she is just doing fine, just a little crazy for four years old" Latios said with a smirk as he felt a small hand tap his head, he looked up to see his daughter crossed armed and glaring at him. "I'm only kidding, honey" he smiled as he gave her a small kiss on the head, making her giggle and then climb down to go see her mommy. Bianca smiled at her daughter and picked her up and held her in her lap, making sure she won't cause mischief. Latios looked at his wife, glad to see her smile after all these years. He was still worried about her and made sure to keep an eye on her incase her depression rises up again. You see, when Bianca lost her child in birth, she went through four phases: sorrow, anger, depression, and acceptance. Each took about three or four month's to get through. First was sorrow, meaning Bianca was locked in her room being held by Latios practically 24/7, crying her eyes out. She only left the room for either food, bathroom or more tissues. Next was anger, she was angry at everyone and everything for no reason, she would yell at Jewel one second then at her own child or at her husband for no reason. Then the depression came in and that was the scariest part for everyone in the house. Bianca started to drain her depression into a bottle and almost killed herself with a knife if Latios didn't knock her down and knock some sense into her, literally, he smacked her cheeks hard. Lastly after 9 month's of Sorrow, Anger, and Depression, finally everyone thought, Acceptance set in. Bianca started to act as her old self again and everything went back to normal.

Back to present, we see everyone just chatting up with Delia, just seeing how things are going down in Kanto since they haven't been down there since Christmas last year. Which isn't more than a few month's away, actually so they had time to get ready for the holiday to come. When the clock struck 3, that was Delia's cue to leave because her ferry leaves in 15 minutes, so she gave a quick hug to everyone and set out. When she left, Ash sat down on the couch when he saw Jewel come in with Corphish behind him, giving him a small chase "hey, no running in the house" Ash stated as Jewel slowed down and climbed the stairs with Corphish close behind. Latias floated over to Ash and sat in his lap with Chad hanging around her neck, crazy little three year old, Latias thought as she pulled her son off her and set him down in a stroller for a nap. Ash sighed as he pulled his wife close to him and had her rest on his chest, while every other couple in the home went off doing something… let's go see:

**Bianca and Latios:**

we see this lovely couple making there way up the stairs to their room, the roof dome. Latios had done some work and modified the entrance with a sort of shack at the top with a door for privacy. Latios also had installed a fully stocked bar for the family and occasionally friends. They had friends they made in the city often coming into the gardens to visit, just as long as they swore to secrecy not to reveal the location. When they walked in, they sighed at the sight of the room, it hasn't really changed from last time. Four matresses laid on the floor in a square and a fire place in front of them a few feet. A couch and tv were also installed as well, lastly the bar with counter and chairs. Latios walked over and sat in the chair, sighing. Last night, they made love and the room still had the aroma of sex in the air because he forgot to open a window, so he went to do that and when he opened the window, he could already smell the freshness in the room. Suddenly Latios felt some arms around his waist and a pair of lips on his neck. He turned around to see his wife, Bianca and he smiled at her beautiful face and held her tight. When he let go he went for the bar and poured a Margarita mix of sweet and sour, ice, a pepper, and Tequila. He went to offer Bianca some but then saw that she went into the bathroom with great haste.

He was curious so he went to the door and listened closely, hearing the sound of… vomiting? _'wait, vomiting?! Could she be-?!' _Latios didn't get a chance to finish the thought as Bianca opened the door to come face to face with Latios. She was pale and looked like hell slightly, so Latios just asked "Bianca, what are you hiding?" Latios said, bringing her over to the couch and sitting her down. Bianca sighed and then the truth flowed out like a busted flood gate, and when she was done, Latios had tears in his eyes and a smile plastered on his face as he pulled Bianca in a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips, holding his lover in his arms.

**Ninetales and Brock**

we see this couple taking a stroll around the garden with Trent running along behind them, playing with the other pokemon they see. "Trent keep up!" Brock yelled out as Trent groaned and then sped up to meet his parents. Ninetales swished her tail side to side with every step and then felt her son come up from her side and then rub her fur. She stopped and squat down, allowing him to climb on and then she started to walk along side Brock once again. They made a few laps around the garden, Brock just sitting down on a bench now while Ninetales gave her son a ride on her back and ran around, jumping and having fun. Brock smiled as he stood up and walked over to his family and saw Ninetales walk over to him as he sat down and leaned up against a tree. Ninetales climbed into his lap and curled into a ball with Trent in her paws and wrapped in her tails.

Brock stroked Ninetales golden fur as they sun danced through the leafs on the tree as they rested in the shade. Brock smiled as he looked at Ninetales gently asleep in his lap and couldn't help but just kiss her head and lean back against the tree, closing his eyes for a rest, thinking about how lucky he was to have a family like this…

**Two month's later (a month from Christmas)…**

We now see the family of 10 sitting down at the dining table with a full table of Turkey, pumpkin pie, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes and all other types of food since today was Thanksgiving. Everyone was gathering around the table, the kids had their eyes darting all over the food, but before they had a chance to dig in, Ash told everyone to be quiet and sit down. Once they did, he sat down and told everyone to take hands together for grace. Everyone locked their hands together and Ash said grace _"Dear Arceus, thank you for the bountiful harvest you have given us this joyous holiday season, we thank you for all the love you have provided for us this year and hope that it never dies out of us. Amen" _everyone said as they opened their eyes and let go of each others hands.

Then everyone started to dig in to the meal,, enjoying all the food that was on the table. Since it was the holiday, everyone was behaving better than they usually do, which was a surprise to the parents since their children always had bad table manners. When the meal was finished, Ash, Brock, and Latios all took their kids up to their room to put the to bed while the girls went to work cleaning up. Latios floated into his daughters room and then placed her tired little body in her small bed, a smile growing on his face as he kissed his daughter goodnight and slowly closed the door behind him. Brock brought his son to his room and gently placed him in a small bed he built and kissed him goodnight before leaving. Lastly, Ash carried his sleepy son in one arm and his soon to sleep daughter in his other. He made his way into their room and laid Chad into a small crib for him as he pulled a blanket over him and kissed his head, then set Jewel down softly into her bed, earning a yawn from her tired little body and Ash smiled, then kissed her goodnight and left to go back down stairs.

Latias, Ninetales, and Bianca had gotten to work on the dishes right when the guys got down stairs and Latios scrubbed down the table while Brock straightened the living room and Ash put the leftovers away in the fridge. Ash saw the calendar and saw that Latias birthday was in a week, so he smirked and started to devise a plan…

**One week later…**

Today was Latias Birthday, so Ash had his plan set in action. He decided to take her out for dinner, much to her delight and surprise as they went to a expensive place called the Golden Gills. When they entered, Ash gave a slip of paper with something inside it to the waiter and whispered in his ear. The waiter nodded and walked away to get their food ready, leaving Ash and Latias with breadsticks and a bottle of wine to tide them over until it's ready. So while waiting for their food, Asj and Latias just talked about stuff going on or just Ash flirting with Latias a little. In a few minutes, the food finally came and Ash and Latias dug in, but when Latias went to take a bite of her mashed potatoes, she felt something hard cringe against her teeth, making her wince and spit out what she bit.

She had spit out a brand new golden ring with rubies and diamonds inside it in the shape of her. Latias was shocked at the surprise and looked at Ash, who was smirking at her, this let her know that he planned this. "you planned that the ring would be in my food, didn't you?" she asked with a smile growing on her lips and all Ash said was.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart" he said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips quickly but passionately as to not draw attention to them. They broke for air and finished their meal and left to head home. When they arrived they saw everyone was preparing for Christmas around the house, Latios and Bianca were setting decorations on the inside of the house while Brock and Ninetales took care of the outside. "wow the house looks great, guys" Ash whistled as he looked around at all the décor.

"thanks and now that you are here" Bianca said shoving a box into Latias and Ash's arms "you get to help out" Bianca said with a smirk on her face. Ash sighed and chuckled, saying he'll take outside and Latias will be inside. It took about an hour or two before the home was done and it was about 9:35pm so everyone decided to call it light's out and everyone headed inside, put their kids away and went to sleep as well, waiting for the Christmas holiday to come…

**Three weeks later…**

We now see our couples home filled with friends having a Christmas party, enjoying themselves enormously. So all in the house is our three couples, Dawn and Paul, May and Max, Misty, Delia and professor Oak, who Ash and the boy's had to fend off to keep him away from their children to test on. Ash then saw his daughter messing around with his mom's hair braids "Jewel, leave grandma's hair alone" he chuckled as Jewel frowned and tried to use her powers to float, she got off the ground but not for long because she fell right in front of Ash's feet. She looked up to him and gave a weak smile before she saw him crack a smile and lift her to his shoulder, then sat down next to Latias, who was cradling Chad in her arms. "this is a great party" Ash said as he kissed his wife on the cheek making her smile and look at him, giving a nod.

We then go over to see a drunk Brock passed out in the corner of the room with Ninetales just rolling her eyes and picking Trent up with her jaw and curls up into a ball in the middle of the room, placing Trent on her tails for a rest. Latios was playing chase with Brennan and was chasing her around the room until he had chased her to Bianca and that's where Brennan hid behind Bianca's legs. Bianca smiles and picks Brennan up in her arms and holds her tight, then kisses Latios on the cheek before making her way to the love seat. Latios floated over to her and sat down, whispers "should we tell them?" Latios asked as Bianca sighed and replied.

"Later, we will" she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Latios sighed and rested one of his hands on her thigh and then her belly, softly rubbing it with his claws, being extremely careful. After about ten minutes have passed by, everyone just sat down around the fire, drinking eggnog and relaxing with their family. They checked the time and saw that it was about 9 at night and since Delia and Oak are staying the night, they aren't in a hurry. Bianca then handed a sleeping Brennan to latios and walked over to the tree "alright everyone, time for Secret Santa" Bianca said as everyone gather around the tree and started to hand out the present for everyone. Ash was first and it was from Oak, when he opened it, it was a great surprise for him. Oak had given him a brand new necklace with a Latias pendant hanging off it. Ash said thanks and gave Oak a hug.

Latios was next and it was from Latias, when he opened it, it revealed to be a brand new outfit for his human form to wear, blue and white so it blends in with his fur. Latios thanks her and then it was Bianca's turn, from Ash. She opened it and it was a beautiful new green dress which reached down to her ankles. Bianca said she loved it and gave Ash a hug. Latias opened her gift from Delia and it was a picture of Ash and Latias taken together on there wedding day, well technically it wasn't a picture, it was a drawing done by a professional artist. Latias smiled and hugged her mother in law. Brock was next and he opened up a new breeders guide for his dream, he thanks Ninetales and gave him a hug. Ninetales opened her gift from Brock, she received a special new ring for her which was hand crafted from the stones in Mount Silver. Oak opened his gift from Latios, revealing a few of his feathers and Latias feathers to study with. Oak almost passed out from excitement and hugged Latios greatly. Lastly Delia opened her gift from Bianca and saw it was a picture of all three couples with their kids in their hands. Delia shrieked and gave Bianca a great hug, thanking her for the picture and sitting back down.

After about an hour had passed by when everyone had settled down from the gifts and just relaxed for the rest of the night. They checked the time and saw that it was 10:30 so, Christmas was only an hour and a half away. Everyone was starting to get excited since the day was closing in. Bianca was a little nervous about something, but then Latios pulled her aside and hugged her "don't worry, I'll be right next to you when you tell them" Latios comforted Bianca as she smiled and kissed Latios on the lips, locking them in a passionate tongue tied make-out session. After about ten minutes passed, they broke for air and Bianca rested her head on Latios chest. They stayed like this for a few more minutes until they decided that it was now that they had to tell the secret.

They saw that now it was 10:58 so they wanted to get this done with as fast as they can. Bianca walked into the middle of the room and called everyone's attention. They all looked at her when she said she had an announcement make "alright, as most of you know, four years ago, I lost my other child in birth" Bianca started slowly as the others sighed, remembering the day. Latios took Bianca's hand and kissed it, telling her to continue "my daughter, Brennan was the only survivor of the pregnancy during birth and everyday with her made me and Latios so happy and so glad to be her parents" Bianca smiled as she picked up Brennan, who had ran over to her mother when she heard her name called. "well, I have to say this because me and Latios have been putting this off for about two months" Bianca said as she handed Brennan to Latios and took a deep breath. "everyone, Latios and I are…" Bianca took one more deep breath before saying the one thing that made everyone in the room gasp, well except for Latios who had stood up and held Bianca by her waist.

"Latios and I are… are having another baby"

**A/n BOOM! I'M BACK BABY! It's me my readers, and this is the first chapter for the sequel to Love Hath No Rules. So please review and tell me what you think. So, Bianca and Latios are having another child, will this one make it? Find out next time on the next installment of… Flame of Passion!**


	2. Chapter 2

Flame of Passion Ch.2

**A/N hello readers, it's me once again. Well, last time we left off, the kids were starting to grow up and Bianca and Latios decided to have another child, much to everyone's shock and surprise. What will they say, or what will happen? Let's start the popcorn and grab the soda and get reading! Also the winners of the Poll is:**

**1****st****: She's a Foxy Lady with 7 votes**

**2****nd****: Life as a Stripper with 6 votes**

**3****rd****: What a Dog with 5 votes**

**One Week from where we left off…**

We see the home of Alto Mare with our couples all relaxing, well except for Latios and Bianca. They were busy getting things ready for the baby; Latios was building another crib while Bianca was taking care of herself, wanting to make sure this one won't die on them. We currently see Latios building the crib while Ash was using his Blaze form to melt all the snow off the roof so it won't cause it to collapse. Brock and Ninetales were busy making lunch for everyone as Latias was out in town getting groceries. A few minutes later, Ash had finished clearing all the snow and walked inside, but stayed in his Blaze form because it kept him warm. "How's lunch coming Brock?" Ash asked, scratching his fur.

"Should be done in a few minutes, can you set the table please?" Brock asked as Latios had floated down the stairs, the tool belt still around his waist.

"I'll do it" Latios said as his eyes glowed blue, then plates, forks and glasses floated out of the cabinets and placed themselves on the table, right as Latias had walked in. she set her bags of food on the counter and started unloading them, making a small pile of two: one that goes to an outside freezer that they have and another that goes into the bathrooms of the home. Ash stood up and grabbed the freezer stuff, but not before stealing a long kiss from his wife first, when he broke he gave her a wink and went out to the freezer. Latias smiled as she watched her husbands red ass walk out the door, then Latios took the bathroom stuff and put them away. Then he and Ash came back as they saw Brock and Ninetales set the food onto the table, along with a picture of lemonade. Ash and Latias sat next together as Latios helped Bianca sit down, then Brock and Ninetales sat down right when Brennan, Chad and Jewel, and Trent all came down the stairs and sat next to their parents.

"Settle down, all of you" Latios called out as all the kids settles down and then they all joined hands for grace. "_Come lord Arceus, be our guest, and let these gifts to us be blessed, Amen"_ they all said amen and then they started to plate their food and dig in. After about ten minutes had passed, everyone had finished their lunch and the kids felt sleepy from all the food they have eaten, so they decided to go and take a nap outside with Ash's pokemon. As the door closed, the three couples all were cuddling together, just a little too much maybe. It ran through all their minds, none of the couples have had any sex for the pass 3 years, and they all wanted some relief. So Ash and Latias went to their master bedroom, Latios and Bianca went to their roof dome room while Brock and Ninetales took over the basement, which has been converted into an underground bar, fully stocked with everything, including pool tables and poker. Let's see which couple is doing what:

**Ash and Latias:**

We see this couple closing the door to their room with Latias on the bed, waiting for Ash. Ash then locked the door and turned towards his wife, then pounced at her, locking his lips with hers as they entered a heated make out session. Latias cooed as she felt Ash slide his tongue into her mouth, dancing with her own. Ash started roaming his hands over Latias's whole body, making her shiver under his touch, and then she broke away, making Ash a little confused. "What's wrong baby?" he asked, looking her in the eye as she started to blush.

"baby, we have always done it like this, do you think maybe we could use your… you know" she blushed as she said this, making Ash look surprised, but then he surprised Latias by shifting to his Blaze form. Latias smiled as she pulled Ash back on top of her, locking her lips back with his, entering another make out session. Latias then felt Ash's cock start poking at her chest, making her giggle and tell him to stand up. Ash climbed off the bed and stood up, his cock in full view. It was 2 inches longer than his human cock, making it 10in long. Latias cooed as she got right in front of it, resting on the bed still and gave it a long lick from the base to the tip. Ash gave a soft moan as Latias kissed the tip of his cock, slightly teasing him before sliding the tip into her mouth, sucking on it. Ash moaned a little louder as Latias started to bob her head up and down on his cock.

Latias smiled as she went deeper down on his cock, deep throating it as she kissed the base with it in her mouth. Ash kept up his moans as he placed a hand on Latias's head and started to face fuck her. Latias moaned as she felt the ten inch cock repeatedly shoved and slammed down her throat. Ash moaned as he kept pounding his wife's face with his cock. He then pulled out of her mouth and shoved her onto her back and climbed on top of her. He toyed with her breasts gently, poking them with his cock as he stuck them in between them, humping her chest. Latias smiled and opened her mouth, the tip of Ash's cock going into her mouth with each thrust. Ash smirked and moaned at the pleasure going in his cock, humping her breasts harder, then takes a step forward, pinning Latias's head to the bed and fucking her face once more, hard.

Latias couldn't do much except take Ash's cock beating like a women, feeling him pinch her nipples and tug on them, making her squeal around his cock. Ash moaned as he felt a tingle go to his toes, letting his know his climax was closing in, so he started humping harder into Latias face "I'm cumming!" Ash shouted as he shoved his cock balls deep into Latias's mouth, releasing his cum down her throat. Latias swallowed as much as she could, but some dribbled down her chin. Ash pulled out of her mouth and stroked himself back to being hard, and then he slid down Latias body and poked at her dripping pussy, making her groan in frustration.

"Ash, please baby, fuck my little pussy" Latias groaned as Ash smiled and then took her by surprise and slammed her pussy hard and fast. Latias had her head slammed into the headboard of the bed, moaning louder with every thrust into her. "Oh fuck yes! Harder, faster!" Latias screamed in pure pleasure as Ash picked up his speed, literally threatening to send Latias head through the head board. Ash groaned as he felt Latias's pussy tighten around his cock, telling him her climax was close, so he sped up his efforts faster, making her moan louder. Ash then gave a loud growl as he yelled Latias's name before going balls deep and releasing his cum deep into Latias wanting pussy. Latias screamed in pleasure, releasing her load over Ash's cock and crotch. Ash pulled out of Latias and collapsed next to her on the bed, using what energy he had left to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you" Ash whispered as he slowly started to fall asleep as Latias giggled a little and snuggled to his side.

"I love you too" she whispered back, falling asleep holding him in her arms…

**Brock and Ninetales:**

we see this couple locking the door to the basement as they climbed into the bed installed down there. Brock then turned around to the bed to see Ninetales in her pokemon form, laying on her back, her pussy dripping with need. Brock smirked as he slowly took off his jacket and shirt as he made his way to the bed. As he reached the bed, Ninetales had used her tales to wraps around Brock's waist and legs, pulling off his pants and boxers. This made it obvious to Brock that she wasn't in the mode for foreplay. Brock smirked as he rubbed his cock along the outside of Ninetales pussy, making her squirm slightly and rub against him. "please, don't tease me" Ninetales whimpered as Brock smirked and plowed her cock into Ninetales pussy.

Ninetales moaned with pleasure as she felt her pussy being pounded by Brock. Brock moaned as he felt the pleasure around his cock increase with every thrust he took. Ninetales tail swished back and forth in pleasure as she could feel her pussy clenching around Brocks cock, wanting him to cum. Brock groaned as he felt Ninetales pussy begin clamping down around his cock, letting him know that her climax was coming, so he sped up his thrusts. Ninetales squealed in delight and pleasure as she felt her walls clamp hard around Brock's cock as she felt her cum flow out of her. Brock groaned as he buried himself balls deep and released his cum in Ninetales wanting pussy. Brock groaned as he pulled out of her pussy and fell down next to her and pulled her into his arms "I love you" Brock whispered as he heard her mutter I love you too back to him and they both fell asleep…

**With Latios and Bianca**

We see this lovely couple making out in the roof dome. Latios has his hands rubbing along Bianca's pregnant stomach ever so gently as he felt Bianca rubbing his back and arms. Bianca gave soft moans as she felt Latios kissing down her neck softly and his hands rub up and down her legs, but then he felt Bianca's hands on his wrists. "honey, what's the matter?" he asked his wife as Bianca sighed and looked at him.

"I don't think we should… you know" she sighed with a deep blush on her face as Latios stood up. Bianca thought Latios would be disappointed but she saw that he had a soft smile on his face.

"I understand dear, you're worried for the child" Latios gave a small smile as he kissed Bianca's cheek as he heard her sigh. "it's not a big deal baby, we can wait I know we can" Latios smiled as he lead Bianca back to their bed and helped her in to lie down. He then walked over to the TV at the end of the bed installed into the wall and went to the DVDs. He picked one off of the rack and placed it into the player under the TV. He then went back to the bed with Bianca and played the movie while snuggling up against Bianca. "you'll enjoy this movie, baby" Latios said as the movie began.

Bianca was a little confused but then she saw that it was their wedding video. She began tearing up with joy as she watched them on the movie reading their vows. She then began crying joyful tears as she saw both she and Latios kiss in the movie and she snuggled up against Latios, holding him closer to her. Latios kissed Bianca's head softly as he held her closer in his arms and pulled the blanket over both of them. He than rested his hands on her belly and rubbed it softly, kissing her swollen baby belly. Bianca smiled as she rubbed Latios head softly as he kept kissing her belly. Latios looked up to her smiling "I love you sweetie, so much" Latios purred as he snuggled next to her, holding her closer to him. Bianca purred back and cuddled closer, whispering I love you back to Latios and slowly fell asleep. Latios soon after fell asleep with Bianca in his arms…

**Meanwhile…**

We see a lonely wondering little pokemon trying to find cover for the rain about to begin pouring down above her. She found a hole carved out in the trunk of a tree, she quickly dived inside right as heavy rain began pouring down from above. She looked at her back leg and began licking her wounds gently. She had just escaped from a poacher, hoping to catch and kill her to sell her skin to make a quick buck. She was sure that she had lost him in the rain for know, so she needed a plan. She surveyed her surroundings and saw that she was in some park, though she didn't know where. All she could see was that there were no roads, just canals of rivers with boats for transport. as the night grew darker, the rings on her body began to light up slightly to provide some comfort for her. She curled up into a ball to get some sleep after her experience today. She slowly fell asleep as she her rings gave some night light for this little Umbreon to sleep with…

**One wee later…**

We see Ash and Latias out for a stroll through the park in Alto Mare. They had needed a break from all the drama they have in their lives and Latios and Bianca had volunteered to baby sit their kids for the day. They stopped by a bench in the park and sat down to rest their legs from all the walking they were doing. They sat down and rested their weary legs and sore knees from all of the steps they have taken. Latias rested her head on Ash's shoulder as she felt him pull her loser to him, kissing her head. They both relaxed on the bench for a bit when they heard a whimpering sound. That got both of them up to their feet and listening closely to see where the whimpering was coming from.

They started to search around the park, trying to find where the whimpering was coming from when Ash shouted "Honey, over here!" with that said, Latias quickly made her way over to him. When she arrived, she saw Ash kneeling in front of a hole in the trunk of a tree. Then she saw what Ash was looking at in the hole. There, laying and whimpering, trying to clean its wounds was a lonely Umbreon. The Umbreon saw Ash and began to hiss at him "hey, hey I'm a friend" Ash tried to reassure it as he saw that the Umbreon's ribs were starting to show "looks half starved" he muttered as Latias went into her purse and pulled out a couple of Butterscotch pieces and handed them to Ash.

"see if she'll eat these" Latias told her husband as Ash took one of them and undid the wrapper and held it out.

"you hungry girl?" he reached out slower, and then stopped as he was close to the Umbreon's face. She sniffed the candy, and then quickly swiped it from his hand with her teeth, gnawing on it and chewing it. Ash slowly kept feeding her more and more pieces until she had eaten all of them. Ash stretched out his hand and Umbreon began to sniff it. A couple minutes later, Ash felt something furry rubbing his hand. He looked as saw that she had pressed her head to his hand. He smiled softly as he saw the Umbreon fall asleep on the grass. Ash then carefully picked her up and told Latias that it was time to head back.

**One hour later:**

We see Ash and Latias returned home in the secret garden as they had the Umbreon eating some berries and drinking some water to regain her strength. She was surprised by how kind these two were to her after they have just met. Just then, the door flung open, startling Umbreon and causing her to hide under the couch. Ash turned and saw everyone else entering the house "hey you guys, how your walk was?" asked Ninetales as she jumped up onto the couch.

"yeah guys, we all took the kids out for a stroll but we didn't see you" said Latios as he and Bianca had gone to the loveseat and sat down.

"well, we ran into something, an Umbreon in need actually" Brock smiled as he patted Ash on the back, saying it was good for him to help. "Actually she's here right now, hiding" everyone smiled as they tried to look for her, but couldn't find her.

"who is she exactly" Bianca asked when they heard a voice call from half way up the stairs.

"I can answer that" everyone looked to see Umbreon sitting on one of the steps, smiling softly as she sees the confused looks on everyone's face.

**a/n hey everyone, it's me and I would like to say I am so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I just kept putting it off, never got ideas to fill in it but now I'm going to try and get back on track. So the reason they are confused is because Umbreon is a dark type, not usually able to communicate with telepathy, so let's see how this will progress. Now stay tuned for the next episode of Flame of Passion!**


End file.
